Tourniquet
by the female apophis
Summary: I tried to kill my pain... but only brought more...


**Tourniquet**

By: the female apophis

Disclaimer: Sorry peeps, but I don't own them. If I did, you would be getting paid for this. That and Sam and Jack would already be together.

Spoilers: It's pretty much Death Knell, and the aftermath of it. So yes, spoilers are in here for that.

Characters: I think all of them may show up in here at some point.

Pairings: Sam and Jack UST.

Summary: I tried to kill the pain, but only brought more…

Song: Yep, it's called 'Tourniquet' and it's by Evanescence. It just kinda hit me when I was listening to this song that it fitted in really well for Sam in Death Knell. At least in my opinion.

Other Stuff: Hadn't really planned on it.

Warning: Okay, yes, this one again is angsty. On a scale of one to ten it's a…5 maybe a 6, so not too terribly bad.

A/N: This song is very powerful, and slightly religious. It would kinda be the background music in Sam's mind as the super soldier is chasing her. It's also my take on what should have been for Death Knell.

And now, on with the story!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_-I tried to kill the pain_

But only brought more-

My lungs burn as I try to breathe, the result of having to run for who knows how long now.

I wince as my fingers brush against the wound on my leg.

I gingerly lean against the embankment, and carefully untie the rag from my leg.

Wincing again as the blood that had dried the rag to my leg came loose, I sigh as I let it breathe for a few seconds.

Suddenly, my senses are on alert as I hear a twig breaking.

Turning over onto my stomach, I lay as flat as I can, hiding myself from the predator.

I am the prey that it seeks, unyielding in my attempts to escape from his clutches.

-I lay dying

And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal-

As I lean against the back of the tree, my muscles begin their protest, and I close my eyes hoping I can get a few minutes of rest before I have to start running again.

The wound on my leg hasn't stopped bleeding yet. I don't exactly expect it to anytime soon either.

I suddenly awaken, and shakily rise to my feet, fearing that I've slept for too long. I've probably allowed the super soldier to get even closer to me.

And I've begun to run again, my senses once again going onto full alert.

-I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved?

Am I too lost?-

I watch as rocket hit's the small hill behind the soldier, and the explosion comforts me in some small way.

I know it's dead now.

Hobbling to the mound of dirt, I take a seat, and rest my head in my hands, the day's events getting the better of me.

-My God, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation-

Oh god, no, it's still alive.

I can't do anything but sit there as it rises to its feet, it's ocular sensors coming to rest on my seated frame.

I can't run as it turns it's weapon at me, as it takes aim.

-Will you be on the other side

Or will you forget me-

And then it happens.

The soldier is hit with the blast from a staff weapon, and it turns towards the new problem.

While it has it's backed turned to me, I make a run for a pile of rocks nearby.

He's there.

Jack's there for me.

He shoots the soldier with the weapon dad and I were working on.

Jack starts to ask me for the charged battery, but before he has the chance to finish, I hand it to him.

And then it's over.

The soldier is lying on the ground, seemingly dead.

-I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be found?

Am I too lost?

My God, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation-

"Is it…"

"Yeah, it's dead. Right, Teal'c? It's dead?"

Teal'c taps the soldier with his foot before Jack confirms that it is indeed dead.

I nod my head before turning around, my back to what was my predator.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yes sir, I just need a minute to rest."

We sit there in silence for a moment before it's broken with a quiet "Come here." uttered by Jack.

He puts his arm around my shoulders, bringing my head to rest on his own shoulder.

I can't help but sigh as I feel my body relax.

I shouldn't be getting this comfortable though.

But his body's so warm, his shoulder is so comfortable, and I'm so tired.

-My wounds cry for the grave

My soul cries for deliverance

Will I be denied Christ?

Tourniquet

My suicide-

As I awaken later, the first thing I see is my dad sitting there, a small smile beginning to twitch at the corners of his mouth.

He tells me how proud he is in me.

And then he tells me he won't be around for a while.

Confusion begins to sink in.

Why isn't my dad going to be here?

Why is he leaving me?

He must sense my panic and confusion, as he begins to tell me why.

I feel the tears welling up in my eyes at the thought of not getting to see him for who knows how long.

He kisses me lightly on the forehead before leaving me, my unshed tears threatening to spill down my face.

-My God, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation-

As I slowly hobble into my house a few days later, I wince as head into the kitchen.

I've got messages. Joy.

Hitting the play button, I listen as Daniel's voice hits my ears. He just wants to make sure that if I need anything, I won't hesitate to call him.

The next message is from a telemarketer, the third one is from Teal'c. The fourth one, from Peter, makes me smile. I'll have to remember to call him later.

I'm shocked that the last message isn't from Jack.

It's from my dad.

Sammy, I know you're probably feeling like crap at the moment, but I had to call and tell you something. I want you to be happy Sam. Daniel told me about this new boyfriend of yours. Make sure he's really the one Sam. Don't break someone else's heart by marrying this guy. I love you Sam. Don't ever forget that. I'll be seeing you around kiddo.

But how…he wants me to be happy.

He told me that on the Prometheus too.

And I get to thinking.

Am I really happy with Peter? He is the guy I want to spend the rest of my life with?

No, I'm not happy with Peter. I'm content, but that's different. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with him.

What have I done to Jack?

I call Peter right away, and tell him the bad news. He seems to be a bit shocked to say the least, but he'll get over it. Sure, we had fun while it lasted, but my heart deserves more than fun.

It deserves happiness.

Hopefully, Jack will find it in his heart one of these days to give me that much.

-fin-

Like I said, it's kinda depressing. But hey, it had that shippy note you all have been craving so much lately.

Hope you liked it!

Oh, and as usual, reviews keep my muse around! /SMILES SWEETLY/


End file.
